Blood On His Hands
by XxBreakingInsantiesxX
Summary: Stiles life turns for the worst and Chris is there to comfort the teen. Peter and Kate are dead. Read to find out why Stiles' life had turned for the worst and why exactly is Chris there? Your just gonna have to read to find out. No Slash. Family. Ch 6 up
1. Rain,Tears&Blood

_**Okay so I thought I would be the first to do a Chris Argent and Stiles story. So let me know what you think of the first chapter, that will depend if i will continue it or not. So first off it isn't going to be slash. It's going to be like a family type of thing. There will be character death involved. Letting you know ahead of time. Also I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters. Though I wish Dylan O'Brien was mine lol. Any way review review review! 3**_

* * *

><p><em>~It was raining that night. The night of the full moon in the month of October. It matched Stiles' mood perfectly. He was on the ground in front of the Hale house. The others there. Scott, Derek, Allison, Chris, Kate, Peter, Jackson and his very own father. His dad had no idea what he was getting himself into. Stiles told him not to follow him and Jackson but he did. He told him to go home. He didn't. He said he didn't know what the hell he was getting into. His dad didn't care as long as his son was safe.~<em>

_Peter, Derek, and Scott were fighting. Things lead to the next and Allison had watched her aunt get murdered by the alpha. Peter and Scott starting to fight once again. He and Jackson had brought the cocktails that Lydia had made the one night at the school and Jackson gave her the wrong thing and it ended up not working. They were in the car. Jackson and him were standing next to. Across from them at the other dirt road another car head lights could be seen, not only that but the flashing of the blue and red. Stiles shook his head. No._

_Peter had noted that another person was approaching and had soon found out it was the Sheriff of Beacon Hills. He smiled cruelly. He had left Scott to go after the Sheriff knocking both of the other hunters out of the way and knocking Chris unconscious. held his gun at the huge beast as it charged at him, shooting at it though it seemed to have no effect what so ever. His eyes widened in shock as he was knocked over, gun flying out of his hand. His hand coming back and slashing the Sheriff's throat, rather violently. _

_Behind him he could hear Stiles screaming no and turned around to see the teen, looking broken, in shock, disbelief. He noted he was holding something in his hand. Peter stocked towards him. Kill the humans first. Easier that way than having to deal with them. Stiles threw the beaker at the alpha who just caught it. 'Oh damn.' Stiles said out loud, voice cracking. Scott looked over and saw Allison's bow and called out her name as she looked, she was tossed the bow. She quickly loading the bow and shot the beaker, breaking it and Peter's arm was developed in flames._

_Scott looked at Jackson who also held a similar beaker. "JACKSON!" Scott yelled. Jackson looked to Jackson than down at the beaker, throwing it at Peter who was fully enveloped in flames now. He started walking towards Allison and Scott drop kicked him away from the two. Peter stumbled back and soon fell to the ground. Derek coming out of nowhere and walking over to his uncle. Standing over him. Scott yelling no as Derek slashed his uncle's throat becoming the new alpha. Now Scott would never find out if that was a possible cure._

_Stiles didn't care if Scott was stuck as a werewolf or that Derek was the new alpha. If Jackson was trying to be a werewolf and that Chris would probably hunt down all three and kill them. No he didn't care at all. All he cared for was getting to his father. Chris had finally regained conscious and looked around to see what happened. Stiles ran across the yard, tears already flowing. There was no way his dad survived, but he had to. He just had to. He couldn't leave him. His mother already died and he couldn't handle losing his dad as well. _

_He fell to his knees and crawled over to his father, tears running rapidly down his cheeks and to the ground. He carefully pulled his dad onto his lap, supporting his head. Tears falling onto Mr. Stilinski's face and into the cut opened throat. As the weather seemed to pick up on the teen's emotions, it started to rain lightly than got heavier. "Please please don't leave me. You can't! You promise mom! You promised to stay and protect me! Said you wouldn't ever leave!" Stiles cried out to his dad. _

_Derek had disappeared from the scene. Blood wouldn't allow him to control himself. Jackson stood where he had been standing since he got there, though he thought the younger lacrosse player was an annoying as fuck and he didn't like even being around him. But seeing him like this was giving him a totally different perspective of the young teen. He felt absolute sadness for him. _

_Scott had watched his best friend run across the yard with unnatural speed for him, to his father. Scott could feel the grief, shock, disbelief, anger, and absolute hate for the murder. He tried approaching his friend but Allison stopped him. "Give him a second." Allison said looking at the grief stricken teen. Scott couldn't leave his friend alone yelling at his father for leaving him. He went to walked over to him, but Chris had beaten him to it._

_Chris walked over to Stiles. He was now soaked in blood. His hands and arms covered in blood. He wiped his face repeatedly to trying stopping the tears, but they didn't and his face was smeared with blood. Chris kneeled beside him, arm around the teen's shoulder. Stiles glanced at the older man. "H-he said...h-he promised..m-mom...he c-can't die. H-he just can't. I can't be left alone!" Stiles stuttered out, pain evident in his tone. Chris carefully pulled off the teens lap. Closing his eyes and pulling off his jacket to cover his face and a good amount of area after his throat._

_Stiles watched Chris cover his dad up. He looked at the blood that covered his own body. He now realized he was shaking. Badly. Chris had helped him to stand. Stiles looked at him than at Allison, Scott than Jackson. All showing pained expressions for Stiles. He could see tears running out of Scott's eyes. Stiles' dad was like Scott's dad. The rain didn't help the blood wash away from Stiles. But mixed with it and his tears. _

_Stiles looked back at the hunter. He didn't care if he was a werewolf hunter. The fact he had been hunting his best friend. He was helping him. Stiles wrapped his arms around the man's mid-section, hugging tightly and sobbing into the man's chest. It took a minute but Chris wrapped his arms around the teen's shoulders, a rubbed his back. He knew Allison should have been like this too, from her aunt-his sister- being murder by the same man. They all stood in the pouring rain, getting soaked. _

_The silence only filled by Stiles' sobs, the rain hitting the porches' and the patrol car's hoods. Scott finally lifted his head and let out a howl. It didn't shake the other four. The howl was filled with pain. It was mourning the death of a loved one. Stiles only sobbed harder when he heard Scott's howl, and held on tighter. Clutching the back of Chris's shirt. Scott had ended the howl and Allison hugged her boyfriend, comforting him the best she could, running her fingers through his hair and he cried into her shoulder. _

_This October's full moon was going to be a horrible reminder every year, just like the day his mother died. The date. October 16. Stiles wouldn't be able to deal with this alone. He knew that the second his dad arrived and Peter decided to go after him. He wasn't going to be the only one who was going to hate this day for the rest of his life. Scott would hate it. Melissa McCall would hate it. She was going to be so shocked after she would hear what happened. _

_Stiles life had just taken a turn for the worst._

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did you think? Continue? Make it a complete work? Did you cry? Be honest! I teared up when I was writing that part lol. See I'm being honest! I bet some of you are thinking. 'Why the hell would you kill Stiles' dad!" Well I did say character death was involved. Any one who had seen the series knew Kate and Peter would die. But how would that result in my idea of having it a comforting story for Chris and Stiles. SO please give me reviews I really want to know what people thought. And if I do continue. I'll even put up some of the reviews I like the most ;)<strong>_


	2. Brought Together

_**Okay so far I have gotten 1 review and 25 hits on this fan fiction. I'm looking for more. You guys are the reason I will keep writing. Also who do you think couples should be? Of course there's Allison and Scott already. Remember that Lydia is still in the hospital. So let me know who the desired couples should be.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

**_This October's full moon was going to be a horrible reminder every year, just like the day his mother died. The date. October 16. Stiles wouldn't be able to deal with this alone. He knew that the second his dad arrived and Peter decided to go after him. He wasn't going to be the only one who was going to hate this day for the rest of his life. Scott would hate it. Melissa McCall would hate it. She was going to be so shocked after she would hear what happened. _**

**_Stiles life had just taken a turn for the worst._**

* * *

><p><em>Chris had Jackson call the police, since he was still comforting the teen. He had stopped sobbing but he was quiet, it had stopped raining. The tears, and blood had dried slightly. The rain washed a little bit of the blood and tears away. They were sitting on the porch, Stiles sitting between Chris and Scott. Allison sat next to Scott and Jackson sat side ways behind the other two teen lacrosse players. <em>

_Stiles wasn't complaining about the comfort he was receiving because he actually appreciated it a lot. What had surprised him the most though was Jackson comforting him. He was leaning against Stiles, head resting on the back of his shoulder, rubbing his back softly. Scott __held on to Allison's hand and with his other Stiles', like they had done when they were younger and would need comforting. Allison drew small soft patterns on Scott's arm. _

_Chris was sitting there watching the teens comfort each other, but mostly the young beta and the younger lacrosse player. Scott could hear the police and ambulance sirens before they even made it to the Hale house.__Stiles sat there staring at the ground, not looking up when the sirens of the cars arrived. They had brought two ambulances and both had found the two bodies. _

_One of the deputies that his dad worked with walked over to the body that had a coat laying over top of it and had a massive blood stain on it, with the water soaking it as well. He could barely tell who the person was. He kneeled down next to the body as some medics had walked over to see how bad the person underneath was injured. The deputy pulled back the jacket and gasped. "Sheriff!" He exclaimed, he couldn't believe his eyes._

_He looked up at the Hale house, seeing the scene__of four teenagers and an adult. He was watching the teens. His attention was drawn to the Sheriff's son. He was staring at the ground, being comforted by Scott. He remembered those two hanging out all the time when they were younger and he other looked after them. They both looked completely heart broken. He looked back to the Sheriff before the ambulance took him away._

_Noticing the other body that was near a tree was burnt to death. He took a breath and walked over to the group on the Hale house porch. He directed his talking to Chris. "You should get them all home. Out of the cold, get them dried up." Deputy Hadley told him. Chris had looked to the deputy. He could see he was trying his best to remain professional, but he had pain written in his eyes. He must've saw his boss. He nodded._

_Deputy Hadley walked away he would have to let his partner know that he would be driving the sheriff's car back and that they would need to call a tow truck to tow Jackson's car back to his house.__He called the towing service and they were on their way. Chris got up and stood in front of the teens. "All of us are going back to my house."Chris told them. Allison nodded and got up. The three lacrosse players stood up and followed. _

_They piled in the SUV, Allison and Scott in one seat, Stiles and Jackson in the other. Chris would be in the front. He saw a police officer walk into the house a couple of minutes later yelling there was a dead body in there as well. It could have only been two this night, but instead it was three.__Chris wasn't in the SUV yet and walked over to the Deputy Hadley. "Yes?" He asked. "Some useful information. It maybe confusing now. But I'm going to have to get the kids home soon. Derek Hale is innocent of all those murders. Peter Hale has murder all those people including my sister Kate Argent and your dear Sheriff." Chris said in a completely serious tone._

_Deputy Hadley searched the man's face. He was serious and telling no lies. He nodded and let Chris walk back to the SUV. It was unnaturally silent in the vehicle.__The ride didn't seem to take that long__ to get back to the Argent house. After getting all of them warmed up and dried and in dry clothing. He made food, Stiles was the only who didn't eat, the others ate a decent amount but not a whole lot. They talked only a little, but the state of death didn't seem to leave them. _

_Chris sighed. It looked like he would have to give them all time. He aloud it this once that Scott could stay with Allison, but she in turn said the four of them should all stay in the guest room. They could get the air mattress out and there was a couch in there. Chris nodded. Stiles took the couch, Jackson air mattress and Allison and Scott the bed. The other three have gotten to sleep, except Stiles. Every time he closed his eyes more than five seconds the image of his dad would appear and he would open his eyes and stare into darkness. That night was probably going to be one of the worse nights ever. Yes he had nights where he didn't sleep at all but that was due to the fact of the werewolf research and he knew that his dad was alive. _

_Now it was because he had seen his father die in front of him and cried like a little kid again. He didn't know what he was going to do know. He feared that he would start getting panic attacks again. He figured he would and he was right a few seconds later, his mind running through multiply thoughts about that night and the look on his dad's face. His throat closed up and he sat up, clutching his his chest. He had woken someone up and was pulled into their arms, to calm him down._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ohhhh. Who could it be! But it all depends on what i'm thinking and what you think as well ;) So review this chapter. Tell me what you think. Interesting? Like it? Love it? Any ideas? I'm open to what you think.<strong>  
><em>


	3. Panic&Comfort

**_Got about within two days. I have 97 hits on this story and 59 visitors. Gotten 4 reviews from three different people. I'm waiting for more reviews and hits but hey what if i lose the idea i got today and don't remember it tomorrow. So special thanks to Murasaki Tsuki, Natsuki-chan2912, and Byron Lancaster for the reviews. And thanks to **_Natsuki-chan2912_** and **_Byron Lancaste_** for favoring this story and for having it on your Story Alert. _**

**_I will be doing this every chapter now. More reviews and favorites to this fiction will get announced and thanked. _**

**_Onto the story. I haven't gotten any on who the couples shall be. So I chose. For those hoping it was somehow going to be a Stiles x Derek, I'm sorry to say this but it is not. I am a Sterek fan yes. But That isn't going to be the pairing for Stiles. I'm sure I hinted it in Chapter1:Rain,Tears&Blood. So if you want to know Stiles' crush and who is crushing on Stiles. Gotta read. ;) *wink wink*  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Previously~<br>_**

**_Now it was because he had seen his father die in front of him and cried like a little kid again. He didn't know what he was going to do know. He feared that he would start getting panic attacks again. He figured he would and he was right a few seconds later, his mind running through multiply thoughts about that night and the look on his dad's face. His throat closed up and he sat up, clutching his his chest. He had woken someone up and was pulled into their arms, to calm him down._**

* * *

><p><em>The lap was warm, a blanket had been wrapped around his shoulders, he was unaware of how cold he was. Arms wrapped around him<em>_, one around his waist, holding him close the other running over his buzzed haircut gently. Stiles let out shuddered breathes and let his hand drop from his chest and into his own lap. He noted that the body could not be Allison and therefore was either Scott or Jackson. It was still weird for him to know Jackson was trying to help him. Comfort him._

_But it didn't mean he didn't appreciate it, he really did. Though Jackson was always the jerk towards him, roughed him up during lacrosse practice. Taking the girl he had loved since third grade but that had seemed to change a couple months after Scott was bitten. At the beginning of Jackson's and Lydia's relation he would have gave anything to be in Jackson's shoe to be with Lydia. That thought had started to change when Stiles realized he didn't like Lydia anymore or the fact he also liked guys. Stiles had soon finding himself thinking he would love to be in Lydia's shoes when they were dating. Now Jackson and were broken up._

_Jackson was sound sleep but he was a light sleeper, especially for this night. He was sleeping on the air mattress and it was closes to the couch to make sure there was room to walk but it was also a bit pushed up so if Stiles were to get up he wouldn't fall. Jackson woke up to what sounds like a gasping noise. Someone trying to breath but couldn't he looked over at the bed. Scott and Allison sound asleep, so the only other person, since it wasn't him was Stiles. His head wiped to the couch where the younger lacrosse player sat, clutching his chest and trying to gain his breath back. _

_Jackson was shocked to see him in that state. He remembered hearing once during school, a while back when Stiles' mother died, he had many causes of panic attacks and just so happened one occurred in class one day. Jackson saw Scott that day hug his best friend and that had calmed him down. He figured the other had said some things to help. He looked back at Scott quickly. Even being a werewolf he wasn't waking up to figure out what was happening to Stiles. Jackson pulled Stiles to him. Into a hug. Holding him close, a hand around his waist and the other running over his head, he brought a blanket around the teen's shoulders. He was freezing.  
><em>

_After about what seemed like forever. Stiles was taking and letting out shuddered breaths and his hand dropped from his chest. Jackson still held him close. Jackson didn't leave Lydia because the fact that she had recently started to annoy him, like at first Stiles had. Now he could stand the teen. As of lately he was seeing Stiles differently, not as the teen who was no longer annoying but wanting to be with him. It was an odd feeling for him, he asked Danny about it. Who didn't freak out or anything but just helped his friend. Now Jackson had another reason of becoming a werewolf.  
><em>

_Jackson took a breath and let it out. Stiles hadn't moved nor made any motions to do so. In fact he moved his arms around the body and hugged closer to the warm body. The other hand that was rubbing his head, wrapped around his shoulders. "Things will get better." Jackson told the younger teen who looked up at him. His expression read surprised._

_Stiles after a while of just sitting there. He wasn't getting pushed away nor did he want to leave. He moved his arms around Jackson-not knowing it's him- and hugged closer. He hated feeling like this. The feeling after a panic attack was horrible. The fact he was now an orphan didn't make things any better. Yes, Scott's mom was like his second mom but she didn't officially adopt him or anything, so that left him an orphan. What was he going to do? What was everyone going to act like around him? He didn't want the pity looks. No. Not again._

_"Things will get better." The guy told him. It was Jackson. Stiles couldn't believe it. He was actually sitting in Jackson's lap, hugging him and being comforted. But it didn't feel wrong. He looked up at him in surprise, Jackson was looking at him. The room wasn't bright but the moon shone it giving it some light. Stiles looked and studied Jackson's face for a few minutes. Nodding and looking down, resting his head against Jackson's chest and cuddling closer. Jackson didn't reject him. He was hoping it wasn't just because his dad was killed only hours ago. _

_Jackson looked back at Stiles not adverting his gazed. His eyes looked darker in this light and seemed to be literally black instead of the beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Finally Stiles nodded and looked down, cuddling closer to the him. He in turn hugged him closer. He would have to talk to Derek soon. He had to become a werewolf. He had to protect Stiles and never leave the teen's side. Give him the comfort he needs. The love he was going to miss from his father._

_But what was going to be a good time to become a werewolf. He couldn't leave Stiles like this. Not when he was broken for a second time in life. "It could've been me. Why wasn't it me? Why did he have to kill him? Why couldn't he listen?" Stiles asked his voice breaking on the last question. Jackson wasn't sure how to answer those. But Stiles was right. It could have been him. It could have be Jackson too. All of them. Oh he wished Stiles hadn't asked why wasn't it him instead. Jackson just held on tighter. Stiles body was shaking with new tears._

_It was still raining outside. But added was thunder and lighting. "I'm sorry."Jackson said. Stiles grip had tighten but the tears kept coming. "For everything." Jackson whispered. Jackson couldn't believe that neither Scott nor Allison had woken up. Jackson laid down on his side and brought Stiles with him, who cuddled into his chest, keeping his arms around Jackson. Tears soaking the front of the shirt Jackson was wearing but he didn't care. _

_Both soon fell asleep. In each others arms and Stiles was able to stay asleep for the night without any nightmares. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>So how do you like my Stiles x Jackson pairing? Huh? None of you have let me know who the pairings should be so, I took in into my own hands. So I'll let you know now. The other will be Lydia-once awake- x Derek. As you know now. Stiles x Jackson, Scott x Allison. Danny...not sure if he'll appear. Do you want him to? Tell me whatcha think my Pack ;)<strong>_


	4. Adoption?

_**So I am up to 10 reviews on this story. Most I have gotten for a story I am soo happy :3 I am glad that people actually enjoy this as I enjoy writing it. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed. I have in four days 276 hits and 118 visitors. That has me stoked! Also having to chose Stiles' dad's name cause idk what it is and they don't tell use :(  
><strong>_

_**Any way here's what you've been waiting for ;)**_

* * *

><p><em>The next morning came and Stiles was the first one up, he slipped from Jackson's arms and went to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He washed his face and let it drip as he looked at himself in the mirror. Dark circles under his eyes. His eyes seemed to be empty. Emotionless. He dried his face and headed downstairs to see Chris Argent sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Stiles frowned. It reminded him so much of his dad. <em>

_Chris looked up from the paper to see Stiles standing there in the door frame. He had to admit the teen looked like a train wreck. He waved him over to sit at the table with him. Stiles walked over but didn't really feel as if he was in control of his body. Chris got up and went to the coffee pot, pouring a cup and setting it in front of the teen, also any additives he wanted to add to his drink. _

_Stiles looked down into the black coffee, than up at the other things. He moved and put sugar in it, along with a vanilla creamer and stirred them together, taking a small sip. It was a peaceful silence but it hurt Stiles to have that silence. "What am I going to do know?" Stiles asked the older man in a whisper. Chris studied the teen. "We're going to have to go to your house. Pack up everything. I mean everything." Chris told him. Stiles shook his head._

_"I can't go back." Stiles said. "No." Stiles shook his head. He was broken. He couldn't deal with going back to his house so soon. It would hurt to much to see everything. There was a frantic knock at the door. Stiles looked to where the door was and Chris had gotten up and headed towards the door stopping in the frame. "It's Melissa." He said, answering the teen's unasked question. Stiles stood up, pushing away from the table walking behind Chris to the door._

_Chris opened it to reveal Melissa, she was in scrubs, her hair a mess and her eyes were pink and a bit swollen. "Where are t-" She started to ask but stopped when she saw Stiles standing behind the man. Chris moved and Melissa enveloped the teen in a hug. "Oh Stiles." She whispered in his ear, rubbing his back. Stiles hugged her back. Chris closed the door and went to get another cup for Melissa. "I'm so sorry honey." She said._

_**Melissa was working her normal hours and the night was going by uneventful. But nearing ten that night**, **they were informed about thirty minutes later that three bodies were coming in, but nothing could save them. They were just holding them to have them cleaned up and stitched up for their funerals, when they decided to be done.**_

_**She was waiting for them with a few others who would clean the bodies up. All three were transferred from the stretcher to the tables. There were two men and a woman. On the count of three she uncovered the third body that seemed to have most of the blood loss. Her eyes widened and she gasped covering her mouth. **_

_**Tears running down her cheeks. Adam Stilinski. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The other two were uncovered and she saw them, she recognized the female as Allison's aunt and the other man was burnt, she could tell who it was. They had taken her out of the room and told her to go home. She nodded and did just that. **_

_**She was worried about the boys. Where were they? Why wasn't Scott home? Where they okay? All those thoughts and more ran through her head as she cried. She had no clue where the boys were and she wouldn't be able to find them.**_

_**The next morning she got a call from Chris Argent saying that Scott and Stiles where at his house and here she was. She was still shocked from finding Adam like that. She wanted to know what happened. She wanted to know if Stiles was there and saw it. If he did, he would be more effected by this than anything. **_

_Stiles shook his head. 'You don't have to be." he said, in result Melissa just hugged him tighter. "Melissa I would like to discuss some things with you." Chris said. Melissa nodded and pulled away from Stiles, giving him a soft kiss to his forehead. She walked into the kitchen and took a seat across from Chris. Stiles followed and took his seat and stared at the coffee. Zoning out, not bothering to listen to what the two of them had to discuss. _

_Chris took a sip of his coffee. "I was planning on adopting him." he told Melissa, she was surprised but wanted him to continue. "He's witnessed things that he shouldn't have. I'm also sorry to say this but I've noticed that Scott doesn't have a father and that's what Stiles is going to need after what happened." Chris explained. Melissa nodded. She knew he was right._

_It was bad enough that Scott didn't have a father but Adam was the father figure and now he wasn't going to be there. She sighed. She turned to Stiles who held the coffee cup to his lips and drank some of it than placed it down ."Stiles." She said trying to gain his attention. He looked up. "Huh?" He questioned. "What...do you think about being adopted?" Melissa asked. Stiles eyes glanced between the two of them. Was that what they were talking about._

_Stiles looked down at the cup. "I guess. I have no other relatives." Stiles stated. Melissa got up and took the seat next to Stiles and rest a hand on his shoulder. "Everything may be horrible now. But you have to look ahead and live your life to the fullest." She said. Stiles took a breath and nodded. He took a minute to decide that he had to be strong and stay alive. Stiles nodded. "So. Who's adopting me?" Stiles questioned, he had the idea it was going to be Melissa, but he had to ask. "I am." Chris answered._

_Stiles looked to the older man a bit surprised, but nodded. "But...am I able to keep my last name?" Stiles questioned. He didn't want to give his last name up through adoption. Chris nodded. "I'll request that you want to." He said, standing up, finishing his coffee. "I'll go now. I'll be back later. The guest room will be your room now." Chris said clapping Stiles on his shoulder giving a comforting smile. Stiles smiled lightly back and watched Chris leave the house._

_Stiles was going to be a part of a family of werewolf hunters. But it didn't seem to shock him as much as he thought it would have. Allison would be his sister. He sighed. Standing up. He would have to reenter his house at some point in time. "I'm going to buy boxes." Stiles told Melissa. She looked at him. "I'm going to come with you." She replied, Stiles nodded and scribbled on a piece of paper saying he'd return shortly. Melissa was with him and Chris went to do something important._

_The two walked out of the house taking Melissa's car. Stiles got into the passenger seat and Melissa started the car and left. "Was Scott sleeping?" She questioned him as she drove down the roads. Stiles nodded. "Yeah. He was I'm surprised that he was." Stiles replied. As a werewolf Stiles would think Scott would wake up to the slightest sound but guess not. They arrived at the store. "Are you sure you don't mind." Melissa questioned. Stiles nodded and they walked in to buy boxes so they could pack._

* * *

><p><em><strong>So? Whatcha thinking?I think I might do the next chapter on Lydia waking up and being an Omega. What do you think?<br>**_


	5. Leaving

**_18 reviews, 7 days 497 hits, 189 visitors. I say it's doing good. :) Gotta say I love you people for reviewing and reading the story.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~ <strong>_

_**Stiles and Melissa at the store buying boxes so he can pack, Chris working on getting the papers to adopt the teen. The other three sleep-which will change-and a still said Stiles, who is trying to overcome this sadness, that the world has left with him.**_

* * *

><p><em>~At the house.~<em>

_Jackson woke up and sat up slowly rubbing his eyes. There was something missing but he couldn't quiet place his finger on it yet. He looked around the room. The bed which now showed Allison sitting up yawning and stretching, trying to fix her hair in the process. Jackson scanned around, there had been a fourth person in that room last night. Stiles. He glanced at the couch, than at the mattress he slept on. No Stiles. _

_Jackson got up, ignoring Allison's 'what's wrong'. Scott began waking up. Jackson walked out the door, first finding the bathroom. Once done he continued his search for Stiles. He couldn't find him anywhere and he ended up in the kitchen looking at a note, held by a magnet onto the fridge. Melissa and Stiles went out and Chris went to do something important. What would that be? But at least Jackson was freaking out about a missing Stiles._

_Scott and Allison came downstairs. Allison got to getting breakfast for the three of them together. Scott looked around than sniffed the air. He glanced at the door than back. "My mom was here." Scott stated quietly to himself, and than spotted the paper on the fridge and read it quickly. He was glad he didn't ask where Stiles had disappeared of to. With his mom, he knew she would try to cheer up the teen._

_Scott thought about it. How bad did his mom react? He bet pretty bad. She was close to Mr. Stilinski, a brother. Scott frowned. Chris. The note was in Stiles' handwriting but he wasn't sure what important thing Chris had to do. Peter was dead. Derek ran away. And there were three people dead that night. The third shouldn't have happened. Scott and Jackson sat down at the table. Silence. Allison hummed a song, but it wasn't a happy tune, as she cooked. Soon found was set in front of them. _

_She took a seat and ate with them. Though it was silent, it was comfortable. Plus she bet no one knew what to say. This was the first death had to deal with. Her aunt, and the Sheriff though she barely knew him, Scott's and Stiles' reacting the way they were made her feel as if she did and she lost an uncle. She couldn't imagine losing her dad. She never saw Stiles mother so something must've happened. He had no parents left and that made her depressed. _

_The front door opened and Chris walked in, with some business woman following him. Allison gave her dad a confused look. "Uh..Dad. What's going on?" She asked curiously, Jackson and Scott turned to look at the woman who was observing the home. Chris waved them off. "Later." He stated. The woman said a few things in a whisper and than he and Chris walked into the living room. "Scott?" Allison questioned. _

_Scott turned back to look at the two. "I think she said something about adoption." Scott said, uncertain if he heard the woman right. Allison raised an eyebrow as did Jackson. "Adoption? To whom?" Jackson questioned. Scott held a finger up and listened as the woman began talking about how she was sorry the way the teen Chris was adopting had lost both his parents, but seemed to be able to hold himself. Saying this house was very much a suitable place for the teen and Chris would make a great father for the teen who lost his. _

_Scott explained it in a whisper so the other two could hear. He had a gut feeling she was talking about Stiles but wasn't a hundred percent sure. "So Ge-" She started. "He goes by Stiles." Chris corrected her. She just nodded. They were sitting on the couch. "So Stiles Stilinski. You mentioned that he wanted to keep his last name correct?" She questioned him. Chris nodded. She shook her head. "The state won't allow that as much as I wish he could keep it just as Stilinski, Sir. But his last name will be change to Argent. Though he still will be able to have his name if he chooses the full name of Stiles Adam Stilinski Argent." The woman stated, showing Chris the papers. _

_Scott looked at Allison a bit surprised he stopped telling them what he was hearing when Stiles name had been brought up. "Your dad is adopting Stiles." Scott said to her. She seemed sad for the fact that if his dad was still alive this wouldn't need to be done, but happy that he was going to be in her family. A family that could protect him and care for him. "That's great." Jackson chipped in, Allison nodding in agreement. _

_"I would have to ask him about it." Chris said. "Do you know when he'll be back?" She questioned, but was answered by car doors slamming outside the hours. Stiles opened the door and was followed in by Melissa. "Stiles can you come here?" Chris called from the living room. "Yeah, sure." He called back, walking by the kitchen unaware of the eyes that watched him walk to the living room. Stiles saw the lady on the couch. Than he nodded. "That was a bit quick." Stiles stated. _

_"Sit." Chris said, gesturing to the chair Stiles nodded and did he looked at the lady. "She says the state won't allow you to have your last as your last name." Chris informed him. Stiles face dropped. "But." The woman spoke up. Stiles looked up at her. "You still may have it. It's just your name will be Stiles Adam Stilinski Argent. Is that alright with you?" She asked. Stiles sat there a moment. At least he still got to keep it right? That's all that mattered. Stiles nodded his head. The woman smiled. _

_She handed a sheet to Chris and had him sign it. Than gave him some officially sheets, stating that Stiles was now his son. She stood up. "A new license, I.D and anything else will be needed. When you do that, just show them that sheet." She said, pointing to one. "And that should be all. Take care Mr. Argent. Stiles." She said and left. Stiles leaned back in the seat. He was officially an Argent now. He would have thought it would have taken longer but Chris must've knew people. _

_~Hospital~_

_Derek walked into the hospital, undetected by humans and made it to the strawberry blonde's room. Closing the door behind him. He checked her wounds. They weren't completely healed, but of course Omegas healed slower at first. He placed his hand on her arm, whined. It was an odd thing for Derek to do, and let alone for an alpha to do. But an Omega was still injured and that needed to be fixed. But not long after his noise had the strawberry blonde's eyes open. Flashing a bright lavender.  
><em>

_She huffed at first than whined at the pain on her side. She was aware someone was touching her arm, but they held no threat. Comfort and safety instead. She turned her head to look at Derek Hale. His eyes glowed a red than went normal. She took a breath and sat up, looking around the hospital room. She knitted her eyebrows together and looked at her new alpha. _

_"What happened? Why am I here? I remember Stiles yelling at me to run, than pain" She questioned him. "You were attacked by Peter who was the alpha. Now I am. You were injured. A coma." Derek replied. He needed to get his Omega out of here. He lifted his hand and walked over to the tubes and things,carefully removing them from Lydia's skin. It seemed much more fair now. More natural than with all the make up. _

_Lydia looked at Derek than at the window that looked in on her room. "Where is Stiles? Allison? Jackson?"She questioned him. He shrugged. He didn't know. He handed her a bag. "Get dressed. We're leaving" He said, walking away, closing the blinds on the window and walking out closing the door behind him. Lydia watched him go. She felt something for Derek. She wasn't sure what the feeling was, but she knew for sure that she respected him._

_She had taken the back and stood up, dumping the contents onto the bed. A pair of black skinny jeans, a black beater and a hoodie. She sighed and changed out of the hospital wearing into all the black clothing Derek had given her. Sure she liked black but didn't the guy have some color in his life. She slipped the beater on and pulled her hair from with in the shirt. She pulled the hoodie on and walked over to a mirror that was in the room. She looked so natural. No make up. _

_She glanced back at the door. Her side was healed now, which made her confused but she would think since she was leaving with Derek, he'd give her answers. She turned on her heel and walked out of the room. "What about shoes?" She questioned her alpha. He looked at her than down at her feet. "We'll stop by your house. Go in unnoticed. Through your bedroom window. Make no noise. Gather clothes and only the necessary items." Derek told her as he started to walk, Lydia followed, not far behind. Necessary items? Were they going some where. They made it outside without anyone stopping them and soon made it to Derek's Camaro._

_He climbed into the drives' seat and Lydia climbed into the passenger seat. She closed the door, gently but at the same time abling it to be fully closed. A habit from Jackson's car. She glanced back at the hospital. It was his fault she was in there. Because she went looking for him. But she remembered it wasn't Derek who attacked her, it was someone else. She turned and looked at Derek. "What's going on?" She questioned him. He had started the car and they left the parking lot, heading in the direction of her house. _

_Lydia waited for a response. While she did so she noticed something. Her hearing was far more advanced than before, along with sight, smell and if she were sure it would be her running skills might be advanced than they should be. What was she? She had to know. Derek thought for a minute, thinking of how he should say this. In was still early in the day, so Lydia was also pretty sure someone would have seen her get up and walk away. Derek sighed and would have to tell her the most obvious thing._

_"You're a werewolf. An Omega to be more exact." Derek replied, his tone held seriousness and no humor at telling her this. She looked at him. "Were...wolf." She said, more along the lines of testing the word one her lips. It somehow sounded right to her. Omega? What exactly was an Omega? "What does being a Omega mean?" She questioned. "That you are part of my pack, but not at the same time, because your the same level as me." Derek replied. "You?" She questioned. "Yes. Your alpha." Derek replied, looking at her as they pulled up to her house. He knew no one was home, he couldn't hear anyone's heartbeat. "Alpha." Lydia stated. She looked at him for what seemed like forever which in reality was only about two minutes. She nodded her head, getting out of the car, looking around than doing as she was told when she was at the hospital. _

_Derek watched the Omega walk to her house quickly and do as she had been told. He leaned back in his seat closing his eyes. He knew there was a pull towards the girl. One that messed with his physical state and his emotional state. That girl. Only a week old werewolf had the alpha wolf drawn towards her and she was unaware of. He would have to take her back to his home and teach her, fighting skills, honing her new advanced senses. Lydia had gotten out a suitcase. One not that big but not to small. She packed shirts and pants and under garments. She stood at her closet. Should she bring her heels? _

_ She sighed and grabbed a pair of black ones and the rest were converses she use to wear, or she would just wear them around the house. Surprisingly she had more of those than heels. By only one pair though. She packs about six of the ten she had and went to her make-up. She liked the way she looked without make-up. Not having to do all the work to make herself as everyone saw her on a regular bases. She grabbed eyeliner and some lip gloss and tossed them into the suitcase, closing it and zipping it up. She looked around her room. Was she able to come back here? Would she see her parents again? How were people going to react when they didn't find her in the hospital bed?_

_She grabbed the suitcase and lifted it with ease. She believed she was a werewolf when she had jumped from the ground and easily grabbed the sill and slide into her room with ease. She quickly pulled socks on and a pair of her converse, deciding to match, they were all black. She decided to take the stairs down since no one was home._

_She walked out and saw that Derek had popped the trunk for her and she tossed the suitcase in the back of the Camaro and shut it, walking to the front and climbing into the passenger seat. She closed the door and was silent. she remembered Derek had been blamed for the murders. For trying to kill them at the school that one night. But her she was sitting in a car with and 'fugitive'. She sighed and looked out the window, Derek had started driving again. About thirty minutes had passed and they were on the highway. "Where are we going?" Lydia asked, her head leaning against the window, watching the trees pass by. _

_"Some where I can teach you to control your wolf. I can't have you hurting people." Derek replied. He was much softer towards Lydia than he was towards anyone after Laura was murdered by Peter. Derek had a bad ass attitude but he had a soft side and now there mat only be one person who would see it. "Why the hell would I hurt any one?" She questioned. Was it that hard to control. She shook her head. "Where exactly are we going?" She asked this time. Derek sighed. _

_They were on their way to the next city. State. "Secluded area. Like the country." Derek answered her, flicking on the radio. Lydia took that as a hint of stop asking questions and shut up. So she did, though she didn't like the feeling or want to. She wanted answers. She continued to stare out the window. Her hands on her lap, picking at the end of the hoodie. Her manicured nails had dried blood underneath them. _

_She dozed off and about six hours later Derek was gently shaking her awake. "hmm?" She questioned, rubbing her eyes and looked at him. "we here?" she asked, he nodded. She looked at the time that was on his radio. Five in the evening. Where the hell did they go. She looked out the window at a small house. It was nice size but it seemed right if there was going to be only two people living there._

_Derek had climbed out. "Come on." Derek said, climbing out, popping the trunk in the process. Lydia got out and grabbed her suitcase and walked over to Derek who waited patiently. Once she stood next to him she looked up at the house again. She laughed lightly. "I feel like a newly wed couple that just bought their new home." She said, smiling lightly. It was a nice. She glanced at Derek who seemed a bit shocked at what she said, which made her giggle and walk to the house, suitcase with her. She got to the door and gave the knob a twist, it swung open. She glanced back at Derek he didn't move. _

_She smiled, they were both dressed in all black. The sun shined off of him, giving him a glowing look. She could feel a draw to him. One better than he relationship with Jackson. She smiled at him. "Coming or not?" She questioned him, placing a hand on her hip. Derek watched her. He shook his head and smiled, started walking from his car to the house. Pass Lydia giving her a pat on the shoulder and walked up stairs. Lydia followed closing the door behind her. Her life was officially changed now. There was no going back to normal._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sooooooo? How'd you like it? How do you think my LydiaXDerek plot is going? Feed back please! I wish to know what you think. That way I can write a better chapter next. I live to succeed. Hope your enjoying it so far.<strong>  
><em>


	6. Hallucinations?

**_22 reviews. Once this chapter gets up I hope there's more. Which it might get. I sorry for the uber long wait since I last updated. At first it was because I wasn't sure what to write or how to write it. Second was my laptop broke so i burrowed a friends but than i had to return it and went a while without a computer and had to type at school. Now I have my laptop back and I have the school computer. So i'll try to update every week or everyother week. Also I've been working on other stories/story so I'm going to try like hell to multitype stories._**

**_I don't own teen wolf. _**

**_Thought I'd let you know Stiles and Jackson act childish a bit somewhere in the story. Not going to give to much away though._**

**_This is UnBeta-ed like all my other stories/chapters._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~ <strong>_

_**She handed a sheet to Chris and had him sign it. Than gave him some officially sheets, stating that Stiles was now his son. She stood up. "A new license, I.D and anything else will be needed. When you do that, just show them that sheet." She said, pointing to one. "And that should be all. Take care Mr. Argent. Stiles." She said and left. Stiles leaned back in the seat. He was officially an Argent now. He would have thought it would have taken longer but Chris must've knew people**. _

**_She smiled, they were both dressed in all black. The sun shined off of him, giving him a glowing look. She could feel a draw to him. One better than her relationship with Jackson. She smiled at him. "Coming or not?" She questioned him, placing a hand on her hip. Derek watched her. He shook his head and smiled, started walking from his car to the house. Passing Lydia giving her a pat on the shoulder and walked up stairs. Lydia followed closing the door behind her. Her life was officially changed now. There was no going back to normal._**

* * *

><p><em>Stiles was left sitting in one of the many chair's that the living room held. Chris had once again left. Thoughts were running through his mind. Was Chris going to train him like he was bound to train Allison to become a Hunter? And Stiles couldn't get revenge on the beast that killed his father because Derek had beaten him to it. None of them knew where Derek was. Not since he showed up out of no where and killed his uncle. He disappeared after that. Not one word. Stiles was mad at the new Alpha because he took the life of his father's murderer. How was Stiles going to let out the anger he felt towards Peter, if he weren't there and anger that his father broke a rather important promise.<em>

_Stiles intertwined his fingers and his head hung low as he stared at his hands. Stiles could've have done something more. Take Peter's attention off his dad. Anything would have worked as long as his dad didn't die. Stiles didn't notice that someone had entered the room, nor stood in front of him nor the fact they were now kneeling down in front of him, trying to gain his attention. _

_Jackson walked into the living room after a few minutes Chris had left. He watched Stiles for a few moments, he wasn't moving except his breathing. His head was hanging low and it was something Jackson didn't see the younger lacrosse player do before. He sighed. "Stiles." He said, no reply. He repeated his name three more times, no reply. He than walked over to him and knelt in front of him, again saying his name. Again no reply. _

_He noted a water drop appeared on Stiles' hand but no sound of a sob or ready to cry escaped his lips. Jackson reached his hand out and rested it on top of Stiles' fingers and that brought Stiles to realize someone was there. He moved one of his hands out from under Jackson's and wiped at his eyes. Enough with the tears. This was a time to be strong and make his dad proud. Or would the term more proud, better? _

_Stiles looked up slightly and was met by Jackson's concerned face. "I've been calling your name for about five minutes." Jackson told him, not removing his hand from Stiles'. Stiles raised his eyebrow slightly. Really? Five minutes? "Must've been to into thinking." Stiles murmured. Jackson frowned which confused Stiles. Jackson shook his head and the concern look disappeared. "Come on. Where's the Stilinski who annoys the hell out people, especially me. The one who makes the most inappropriate comments in the most inappropriate times? The talkative kid who talks none stop about a topic or more topics in one?" Jackson asked him._

_Stiles leaned back a bit. Eyebrow raised. After a few moments of thinking his eyebrow dropped and he stared at Jackson with a grim face. "Hidden. Doesn't want to see the world for awhile." Stiles answered. "And Whittemore. It's Stiles not Stilinski. Get it right." Stiles replied giving a small smile, which was returned from Jackson. "Come on, Allison and Scott wanna do something to get there minds off what happened. I think it'd be good if you came to." Jackson said, standing up, grabbing Stiles' hand so he didn't have a choice but to stand up as well._

_Stiles had stood up when Jackson had, but he didn't take his hand from Jackson's enjoying the warmth it gave him and Jackson didn't seem to be mind the two holding hands. "Guess I have no choice. So what's the plan?" Stiles asked, following Jackson into the kitchen. Scott and Allison gave him a smile, their arms hooked. "Movies." Allison said, she grabbed her car keys from the spot they laid on the counter top. "Any movie? Or a specific movie?" Stiles questioned. There was a movie he had been dieing to see but with everything before the prom was hectic and now he guessed it still was a little._

_"Well Allison wanted to see The Vow." Scott said, not sure if Stiles would want to see it with him and Allison. Stiles looked to Allison. "You two can see that and maybe Jackson would watch it too. But me. I want to see is The Woman in Black." Stiles said, as they headed towards Allison's car. "I'll see it with you." Jackson said, climbing into the backseat with Stiles as Allison got into the driver side and Scott in the passenger seat. Stiles smiled. "Awesome." He said, looking up at Scott and Allison. "But you'll have to let me know how The Vow is Allison." Stiles said, he was secretly but not to Scott a fan of romance movies._

_Allison smiled at Stiles form the review mirror and started the car. "Sure thing." She said, she had noticed that when Jackson and Stiles had walked into the kitchen they were holding hands but didn't say anything, thinking it was comforting for Stiles and Scott seemed to think the same thing. But here in the car, the two were sitting closer than she would have thought they would and they had their fingers interlaced with each other. Maybe there was something more. She shook her head. There could have been. But than again she could be wrong_

_She pulled out of the driveway and started heading towards the plaza that held the movie theater along with stores and restaurants. On the way there, they were silent except when she had turned on the radio to listen to some music, the news came up and Scott had quickly put in a CD like it was nothing and it easily played into the beats of Neon Hitch's poisoned with love. They listened as the song played through and it changed to the next and the next. Soon arriving at the theater and Allison parked the car and the four climbed out, walking into the building._

_Allison and Scott were buying their tickets before Stiles and Jackson. Scott had paid for him and Allison, they walked in chatting about something that seemed to be keeping their minds off of what happened, Stiles was thinking again as Jackson bought their tickets and snapped out of it when they were walking through the doors of the theater and was greeted with the smell of popcorn. He looked a Jackson who handed Stiles the tickets. "Popcorn?" Jackson questioned Stiles who was bouncing slightly. "Do you even have to ask that? Of course we're going to buy popcorn. And a large soda some...swedish fish too. Have you ever thrown swedish fish at people in the first row? It's so much fun especially since they can't tell who's doing it and I only got caught once I didn't get to see the rest of Grown Ups that day."_

_"Stiles." Jackson said, who stopped rambling to question him with a what. "Your rambling. I don't think swedish fish are a smart idea." he told the teen, both walking over to the concession counter. Stiles clapped his hands together, one holding the two tickets. Stiles pouted cause he wanted to throw swedish fish at people, it was one of a few things that improved his mood if he was down. But Jackson didn't know that. Jackson had bought a large popcorn, two large sodas, and when Stiles wasn't paying attention. The swedish fish. He paid and pocketed the fish and handed Stiles one of the drinks._

_"Alright let's go see the movie." Jackson said smiling at Stiles who blushed slightly and nodded following the more built teen. He blushed cause this was a smile that didn't hold anything cruel or disgusting just a happy Jackson who seemed to like being around Stiles for once. Once at the ticket person, Stiles handed him the tickets and they were told where to go. Quickly making it there and getting situated in the back seat at the very top and middle. They sat down, the previews were still going and people started crowding in._

_Stiles sighed looking at everyone. "Look how many people there are. Sooo many targets." Stiles stated, sitting up a bit straighter to get a view of the people taking seats, he felt a hand rest on his knee. He looked down at it than at Jackson who was holding a box a swedish fish for Stiles to see. A smile spread on Stiles' lips. "How did you even buy those without my knowledge?" He asked, reaching for them, but Jackson moved his hand out of Stiles reach. "Seriously?" Stiles said, giving Jackson 'you've got to be kidding me' look. "Quiet serious." Jackson replied in a serious tone but his facially features showed playfulness. _

_Stiles huffed than looked around for a moment, he grabbed Jackson's soda and held it in front of him. "Hand over the fish and or no drink for you." Stiles said, Jackson just stared at him like he was insane or had more than two heads. "What? You want your drink right?" Stiles questioned, just as he finished asking, Jackson took Stiles' drink and put it were his drink was. Stiles stared at him. "oh my god." He said, placing the drink behind him. He stretched out to grab the swedish fish once again having them put out of his reach. _

_One hand was on Jackson' thigh to balance himself as he tried reaching across Jackson's body to his left arm that held the fish of impending doom of ruining the movie for people and what was better it was a scary film, so someone gets hit with something they don't know what it is. Screaming like a little girl and jumping like hell in their seat. "Give me the fish." Stiles demanded, dropping his head to steady himself onto Jackson's shoulder glaring at him. "No." Jackson replied. "Fish. Now." Stiles said, Jackson shook his head no, a smile playing on his lips._

_No one paid mind to the two teenagers as they argued over the swedish fish nor had anyone sat as far back as they did, more people sat to the sides or in the middle of the seats where most people were. Stiles leaned back and stuck his hand back behind him, in the seat next to his was the popcorn. His hand was full of the salty and buttery movie snack. Jackson had his eyebrow raised in questioning the other teen. _

_"You will hand over the fish or your face is going to meet the popcorn in a not so pleasant manner." Stiles warned him, bringing his hand around to show Jackson the popcorn he held in his hand. Jackson just smirked, Stiles' hand went for Jackson's face but was caught at the wrist stopping him from shoving the popcorn into the co-captain's face. Instead now he flicked his wrist forward, causing the popcorn to be thrown forward and hit Jackson in the face._

_Stiles just wanted the fish to throw at people but Jackson was preventing him from doing that, keeping them hostage. Jackson stared at Stiles for a minute. "You threw popcorn in my face." He stated. "Obviously." Stiles remarked. "You wasted popcorn." Jackson added. Stiles laughed quietly. "Because you won't give me the fish to throw at people. Come on Jacks, just give me the fish and shove the popcorn in your mouth instead of me throwing it at your face."Stiles said, leaning back in his seat as Jackson still held his wrist. _

_After a minute Jackson let go and handed Stiles the swedish fish box. "You owe me." He told him and reached around him to grab the tub of popcorn proceeding to wipe his face with his sleeve. Stiles grinned like a mad man when he got the fish and opened them quickly, grabbing one and waiting for the previews to end and the threater to darken. Which wasn't long with the two of them acting childish. Stiles leaned close to Jackson. "And what exactly would I owe you?" He questioned as he tossed a fish threw the air and it hit someone who looked around trying to find the person who threw it. Stiles smiled. _

_"You'll find out." Jackson replied, tossing popcorn into his mouth and munched on it watching as Stiles threw/pelted fish at people. He stopped once the movie had actually began and threw one now and again, watching people jump. Stiles was covering his mouth from laughing to loudly when he gotten someone to scream. He had eaten some popcorn and ate a few swedish fish. Subconsciously leaning against Jackson while the movie progressed on, and legs propped up at the angle he was leaning, Jackson had his arm around Stiles. _

_Stiles tried a few times to toss popcorn in the air and catching it but failed most of the time. In result it landing on his face or on Jackson...or the floor. Usually Stiles dropped a lot of things of the theater's floor and they obviously had to clean up after him cause it's what they got paid for. Jackson's left hand had rested on top of his head once he stopped trying to catch the popcorn. Stiles was comfortable the way he was and Jackson didn't seem to be complaining about having Stiles half laying on him. _

_Stiles still managed to pelt a few more people while half laying half sitting. Stiles wondered how Scott and Allison's movie was going, he bet they were making out in the darkest corner their theater had. He looked at Jackson who seemed focus on watching the movie. The different lights the movie gave off, painted over his face in different shadows. Stiles began tapping his finger against his stomach where it laid. Jackson was much nicer now, not yelling at him to shut up or glaring at him._

_Also it was Jackson who had calmed him down from his panic attack the night before. Came into the living room, where as easily it could have been Scott or Allison. He thought about it, what other than what happened cause this drastic change in Jackson? Stiles asked it without thinking about what he was asking. "Do you find me attractive?" He waited for Jackson to look down and when he did Stiles covered his eyes with his left hand. "I..Have no clue why I just asked you that." He said, hoping that wouldn't cause Jackson to change back to his old self. Instead of being pushed from where he was or being punched he heard a chuckle. _

_He removed his hand to see Jackson smirking. He raised an eyebrow. "So...you going to answer? Or leave me without one and hate that I even ask-"Stiles started but cut of when both of their bodies had shifted slightly so Jackson's face was hovering above Stiles', who tried backing up slightly, not trying to have Jackson's face that close to his. Though Jackson didn't move just seemed to wait more for Stiles. _

_"What do you think, Stiles?" he questioned in a whisper. His breath smelled like the popcorn with a hint of cherry coke. Stiles looked Jackson in the eyes. "Yes." He breathed and Jackson had pulled him into a kiss that was returned seconds later. Stiles laced his finger into Jackson's hair, propping himself up on one elbow on the seat, Jackson had rested a hand on Stiles' hip, trying to get the teen closer to him. Stiles licked Jackson's lower lip, who allowed him to enter and their tongues battled each other. Stiles could taste the salt and the butter that had been on the popcorn._

_Neither was worried about being seen. It was a dark theater, who said they weren't aloud to make out in a theater? Stiles parted the kiss, needing air, though Jackson didn't move away from Stiles. Stiles looked up at Jackson, examining his features in the light or the little light the movie screen showed. "That was nice." Stiles whispered after a moment of silence between the two. Jackson smiled "I'd agree." He replied back lightly, brushing his thumb lightly just over Stiles' waistband and just below his shirt that pulled up ever so slightly to uncover his skin._

_Stiles glanced at the movie screen, it seemed they still had time before the movie actually ended. He looked back at Jackson and made Jackson turn his head slightly using his hand. "I don't know if I got it the first time. Mind showing me again?" Stiles asked, Jackson looked back at him. Stiles was smiling, which soon had Jackson smiling. Stiles shifted slightly so he wouldn't have a seat arm digging into his back. Jackson moved his face close to Stiles stopping just before their lips met. "I would love to." Jackson whispered and before Stiles could remark with something their lips were connected in a kiss. _

_Allison was sitting next to Scott in the seat, cuddling while watching the movie. She looked at him. "I'll be right back." She said, getting up Scott looked at her questioningly. "Bathroom, duh." She replied, excusing herself to exit the row where they were sitting. She skipped down the stairs quickly and walked to the bathroom. After she went and hand scrubbed her hands cleaned and dried them she walked past the theater Stiles and Jackson were in. She looked around to see if any of the movie attendants would see her and bust her for seeing if she would be able to check up on the two. They were acting very different with each other._

_She hadn't known what they two were up to. She walked into the theater and looked around in the dark trying to figure out where the two were sitting, not having any luck so far. She looked at the back and the screen gave a certain light she could tell it was Jackson. She covered her mouth so she wouldn't interrupt anyone who was watching the movie. She couldn't believe it. Stiles and Jackson kissing...well making out. She backed up out of the their theater and ran back to her's and Scott's, going back and taking her seat next to him. Heart beating faster than normal from the running. Scott looked over at her, leaned in and whispered."What's wrong?" She shook her head. Even though she knew he would tell she was hiding something from him._

_His eyebrows knitted together and studied her. "I promise it's nothing to worry about." She whispered to him very lightly and turned her attention to the movie, pretending she was into it already. Scott had let it drop because they were in the movie theater, and he would probably be told to shut up more times than he would want to be. The hours the movies played were soon over. Stiles and Jackson walked out of the theater they were in tossing out the empty popcorn bag, empty soda cups and the box the swedish fish were in. Stiles had unconiously grabbed Jackson's hand as they made their way into the crowd of people as Scott and Allison found them._

_Allison smiled at the two. "How was the movie?" She asked Stiles. Stiles returned with a smile. "Great. Well I actually didn't watch the movie." Stiles said. 'Busy tasting Jackson's lips' Allison thought. "I was throwing swedish fish at people. I actually got one of them to scream. Do you have any idea how hilarious that was." Stiles said, grinning. He looked to Scott and Jackson than back to Allison. "How was The Vow?" He questioned her, as they all moved to leave the theater. "It was sweet. Sad she lost her memory when she got into the accident." Allison replied. Stiles nodded, it was something he was going to have to watch now._

_"So what's the plan now?" He asked, looking around outside. "It's a nice day." He added, staring out at the woods. Jackson, Allison and Scott started talking what a good place to go would be. Stiles continued to watch the edge of the woods as he faintly heard the voices that were next to him. He thought he saw movement, but didn't act until it went across his vision again. He bolted forward towards the wooden area, hand easily slipping from Jackson's. "STILES!" Allison had yelled after the teen. He made it in the trees faster than he would have thought. He ran farther than he probably needed to, and was spinning slowly in a circle scanning his surroundings, having picked up something to use as a weapon. He swore he saw red eyes and fur._

_Jackson and Scott were talking as Allison had stopped to listen to them, next moment her yelling Stiles' name and his hand not in his had him and Scott stop talking and turn to see Stiles half way to the woods. Jackson glanced at Scott who started to move forward. Jackson running after him. "I think Couch should have let him play more." Jackson mumbled, as he and Scott lost sight of Stiles as he entered the trees and were soon in themselves. Not a few minutes later seeing Stiles turning in a circle and what looked like a thick branch from a tree. "Stiles" Scott called out to his friend, stiles turned and had the stick pointed at them both. _

_Stiles stared at them both, none of them moving. Stiles dropped the branch and dropped to his knees, Jackson and Scott by his side in a couple of seconds. Scott wrapped an arm around the younger lacrosse player's shoulders, to cease the shaking. "Stiles?" Jackson questioned, as had moved in front of the teen and knelt down. Stiles shook his head. "No." He said, voice a bit shaky. "I swear I saw him. He couldn't have ran that far! Scott you can catch him." Stiles stated, turning to look at Scott, slipping from under Scott's arm. "Who?" Scott asked. Stiles didn't answer at first. "Stiles. Who?" Scott asked again. Stiles looked down. "Peter." Stiles said, but all of them knew Peter was dead because of Derek, but when Stiles saw red eyes and fur, it was Peter._

_Jackson and Scott exchanged worried glances, as both looked back to Stles. "Stiles. Peter is dead. Derek killed him remember." Scott said softly, as to not have Stiles start yelling at him. But that didn't help. "Derek...No Derek can't kill him. I have to!"Stiles turned to Scott. "I have to be the one to take Peter out. I saw him. You didn't. Go and sniff him out, find his sent." Stiles told his friend, the shaking had subsided and Stiles was being serious. Scott gave a Stiles a concerned look but did what Stiles said to but he smelt no other wolf in the area. _

_Jackson was helping Stiles to stand up. Scott standing up as well. Scott sort of didn't want to tell Stiles that he didn't smell anything different or anything that would make Stiles run again, but he had to. "There's no body else that passed through here, Stiles. Just use three." Scott told him, Stiles whipped around to run, but arms quickly enclosed him and was being held towards a body. He struggled. "You didn't try hard enough! Why can't you see him!" Stiles exclaimed, wiggling as much as he could, but Jackson had to good of a hold on him that he couldn't escape. "He's right there!" Stiles said, trying to point out but was glaring in a direction. _

_Jackson and Scott turned their heads to look where Stiles was glaring. There wasn't anything there but trees and empty space filled with small rays of sun. "I think we need to get you back to the Argent house." Jackson said, Scott noddi gin agreement. picking up the struggling Stiles bridal style, Scott and Jackson were making their way back slowly as to make sure if Stiles did manage to get out of Jackson's hold, one of them would be able to get the teen. The three made it to the edge of the woods to see where Allison parked was empty but soon realized that she had gotten the car and was driving up next to them. _

_Scott got the back door and held it opened, as Jackson wrestled with Stiles to put him into the back seat. "Will you stop struggling?" Jackson asked, as Stiles hand was pushing against his shoulder and a foot was on his hip, a hand grabbing onto the edge of the car. "Why aren't you listening to me? He was right there and you two turned your backs to him! He could've came after us and killed us!" Stiles exclaimed, as his hand slipped off the car, allowing Jackson to being able to push him inside. Jackson hopping in and the door closing behind him, as Scott climbed in and Allison locked the doors. _

_Stiles fighting with Jackson in the back seat trying to get out either of the doors. He was going to go after Peter and stab him in his throat. Allison was worried. "Scott what's going on?" She asked, glancing back in the review mirror. "Just drive, I explain later." Scott said, also glancing in the review seeing Stiles struggle with Jackson's hold on his wrists. They soon arrived back at Aliison's house and Scott and Allison saw Chris who was fixing something outside. Scott had gotten out of th ecar before Allison was able to stop and put it in park. Despite the small fear he had from the older man, there was something wrong with Stiles and that fear couldn't get in the way._

_"There's something wrong with Stiles." Scott straight out said, Chris turned to look at Scoot from over his shoulder, to the car where it seemed Stiles kept his eyes on the woods, and Jackson had an hand on his arm, as if to stop him from running off. Stiles pointed towards the woods and looked to Jackson talking. From here it looked as if he said, 'he's right there. You still can't see him?'. Chris stopped what he was doing. "What's happened?:Chris asked. Scott looked to Stiles. _

_"I think he's having hallucinations."Scott answered._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, so yeah very long wait, I sorry. But I figured i had to get it up quick since alot more people started to add it to their story alert and reviewed it etc. So here's chapter 6, enjoy.<em>**


End file.
